User talk:Bluestripethewild
--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Um, this is kind of akward...I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Need your first friend?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) shure, why not I saw your user page. Well, if I happen to abuse your power,I would not suggest hurting me. I get Bloodrath. Bad. Once I even attacked one of my friends when in Bloodrath. Scary, huh? You should upload some of your art ;D--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 14:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ive gotten bloodwrath before, too. it hurts my eyes, but not as much as i hurt my enemies. There was this one fox that.....i dont like talking about it, but it will be in one of my fanfic stories. BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 01:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm Neildown. I just noticed that you are a new member so I thought I'd leave a message. If you need any help with the small stuff on here you can feel free to send me a message. I've learned some of the technical stuff from the other users so I'd like to be of assistance to a few people too. By the way I also like your user pic! Click this to leave a message on my page. User:Neildown These two will be part of one of my Fan Fictions --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 17:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i have uploaded another Fan Art! im a happy happy Badger Man! --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 17:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) my badgers have mustaches! hooray! --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 17:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I've already abused much power. I'm a GM (Game Master for RPG's). Come and get me then. I'm waiting. (Organ music, lighting, etc.)--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Oh wait. You said your power. I just abuse my power.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) i am also a GM. i created a 36 level platform game in a day and a half. i have much power. AWESOME POWER. dont abuse it. and DONT COPY MY FAN-STUFF (fan art and fan fic.) I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DO!!! thank you i am 100% serious. --Bluestripethewild 22:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC)BLUESTRIPEtheWILD 16:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Halloo! it is i! Ferretmaiden! to learn more about me go to my userpage! wanna be friendz?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 19:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) FanFic. i am having a serious wrighters block! i dont know when my FanFic will be finnished.--Bluestripethewild 22:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I doubt you could find me physically. But you could get me blocked. P.S. I never steal stuff.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 02:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) good. i trust you, for now. --Bluestripethewild 17:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) FanFic update I FINNISHED PART ONE OF MY FAN FIC! i think that its awesome! Bluestripethewild 21:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) i messed up in my fan fic. it says in it that Bluestripe has light blue eyes, but i drew him with brown eyes. i forgot about it in the fan fic, and accidentally gave him blue eyes. i think brown eyes makes him look more awesome. Bluestripethewild 02:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Bluestripethewild 16:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) now, back to less important things. i now draw things for people. i get very bord with nuthin to do, so i decided to give my servacies to people. you can Email me if you want me to draw someone/something. my E-mail adress is on my user page, just follow the rules posted there. Bluestripethewild 17:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Wanna do an art trade? I draw you, you draw me?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't have email. But the details are on my user page under 'Just in case'. You can draw her doin' whatever you want.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) sweet Bluestripethewild 18:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Btw, do you want Bluestripe done on paper or on Paint?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) it doesnt matter which one. i finished your pic.Bluestripethewild 18:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I read your Userpage. I'm an artist and gamemaster too! XD. actually PC wargame master, to be specific. I play all the WWII and SWAT games for the computer. Have you played any of these? If you have can you send me a message back? :Call of Duty, Battle Field 1942, Delta Force 2, Rogue Spear & Rogue Spear: Urban Operations, 007 Nightfire. See ya! P.S. I like your pics! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 19:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) HELP WITH FAN FIC i need some names for my fan fic vermin horde. if you can, put their names and species here. thanks! --Bluestripethewild 20:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) U-date and check it out! My story of Merlock II! The Hunted! -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) And help for the fan fic for you! Scroungy: Rat, likes to scrounge for stuff. Is very whiney. Growlig: A disturbing weasle. Very fierce. (Can you comment if you read "The Hunted"? Thanks.) -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) thanks! Bluestripethewild 22:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! I have a question: How old are you? Just askin. I turned fourteen not too long ago! Me is excited. Hey, ARE YOU GONNA CHECK OUT MY FAN FIC? IF NOT, I MAY GET THE BLOODWRATH! I'll make it easy on ya. Here's the link. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MERLOCK/The_Hunted The Hunted -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) i saw your fan-fic. i am 13. its my lucky number. it is also the age of Juliza Swiftree, from my fan fic and my fan art. in my fan fic/art, bluestripe is much older, i think. Bluestripethewild 02:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Questions on the name of Bluestripe Really? You and the Bluestripe with underscores are different persons!? Woah...this is very mind boggling...you and other Bluestripe have like almost the same name!! This is going to hurt my brain so much...:( Sorry if I get you mixed up!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) it doesnt matter. i have almost the same name as my brother, so i am used to getting confused with people. Bluestripethewild 02:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh!! I'm sorry! :( I will not get you two mixed up! This happened once with something else, one person was named pieman501 nand the other pieman711. But we figured out how to tell them apart. :) I do blogging about something completely different, so that's where that happened. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) wierd.......... Bluestripethewild 02:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Artistic power I will draw characters for people if they ask. Bluestripethewild 18:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Do you draw hares, Blue? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ahh, I see. I've never found many medieval games in my area. I do own one called 'Stronghold Crusader', But it's not a 1st person thing. I do play Kirby own the nintendo 64 version and I also do Mario Bros! And I listen to Eiffel 65 too! Neildown-- 21:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) think you could draw my character? her discription is on my userpage!^-^----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) yes, yes i can Bluestripethewild 14:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) yes i would like it colored, please!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 16:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) thanks!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 16:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC)